Mega Bunny
'''Mega Bunnies '''are a type of mega mute that inhabits the surface. Appearance Like all mega mutes, adult Mega Bunnies stand at a towering size. Adult Mega Bunnies have eight legs and five sets of ears. Infant Mega Bunnies are much smaller than the adults, but are still fairly large. Unlike adults, infant Mega Bunnies have only four sets of ears. Personality Mega Bunny mothers are fiercely protective of their offspring and will go to great lengths to ensure their babies are safe and sound. Aside from their propensity to smother unwitting surface travelers (out of loyalty and love, of course), Mega Bunnies, like most Mega Mutes, are not intentionally harmful to other creatures. Powers and abilities Mega Bunny mothers use their incredible scent tracking ability to locate and return lost babies to safety. Unfortunately, this makes it incredibly risky to pet a Mega Bunny baby, as doing so will transfer the baby's unique scent onto the interloper causing the mother to pursue and retain said interloper as one of her missing young. History Burrow Girl Mega Bunnies were first seen in the first episode, when Kipo stumbled upon a nest of babies while chasing Mandu. Kipo initially wanted to cuddle with the baby Mega Bunnies, despite Mandu's warnings. Kipo did just that, until the mother arrived and sat on its young along with Kipo. Kipo managed to escape, briefly waking the mother. Later, whilst Kipo and Wolf were searching the market, the Mega Bunny mother tracked her babies scent that was on Kipo to their location. Wolf then escapes with Kipo and uses air freshener to remove the babies scent off Kipo, much to her chagrin. Explosion Berries Before being captured by the Mod Frogs in their attempt to rescue Benson and Dave, Kipo and Wolf take some fur off a baby Mega Bunny and use it to lure the mother to them. The Mega Bunny Mother arrives and the Mod Frogs attempt to fight it. Kipo and her friends then hop a dragon fly to escape and end up being chased by both the Mega Bunny mom and Jamack. The chase leads into skyscraper ridge where, when held down by Jamack, Kipo places the Mega Bunny baby fur on him, causing the mother to snatch Jamack and take him away. The Astronomers in Turtlenecks After Jamack is taken away by the Mega Bunny mother, he at some point manages to escape its nest and removes the babies scent with a bottle of cologne he had. Mute-Eat-Mute World Whilst transporting Kipo and Dave to Scarlemagne, Jamack has a run in with his former allied Mod Frogs. The trio manage to escape them, only for Kipo and Dave to break free. Jamack soon corners the two, but the ground beneath them breaks and they all land in a Mega Bunny warren. When the mother returns, Jamack becomes terrified, due to his past experiences with Mega Bunnies. Kipo is able to save him and Dave by hiding in a pipeline. Kipo and Dave eventually escape Jamack and find their friends but become cornered again by several other Mute packs. Jamack returns and is able to distract the mutes long enough to attach some Mega Bunny baby fur to several of them. The Mega Bunny mother then comes bursting out of the ground beneath and in a huge explosion with Humming Bomber nectar, Kipo, Dave, Benson, and Wolf all escape on a dragonfly with Jamack.Category:Mega mute Category:Mutes